A Constant
by des-ka
Summary: Set after the Apocalypse storyline. Starring Todd and Wanda as he tries to woo her with the advice of a new friend, but all is now well. Said new friend is a member of the X-men, causing yet more trouble for poor Toad.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys. So, my first fanfiction. Who'd of thought it'd ever happen. This is set after the Apocalypse story arch. Todd decides to return to school. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I really set myself up for a full story at the end there, huh?

Oh well. Reviews and critiques are accepted. I'd also love to respond to all my reviews.

Enjoy!

**A Constant**

Todd ran as fast as he could, adding a giant leap to his step when he could. He had to, Duncan was apparently in a really bad mood this morning, and he and his cronies jumped Todd as soon as they saw him. Todd only managed to get away by the skin of his teeth, though he'd nearly lost a limb leaping through the heavy school doors, which had conveniently been swinging shut when he needed through, Duncan being only about six feet behind him.

He squeezed through the doors, ignoring the angered shouts of "You punk!" and "Hey Tolanski, watcha' runnin' for?" After sliding around a corner at full speed, he slowed down to a jog to catch his breath and think of his next move. He spotted Principal Kelly and quickly looked away and stopped jogging to avoid being spotted by the man, who was a stickler for rules, especially when a mutant was breaking them. He was on thin ice already after the Brotherhood's attack on the auditorium during Jean Grey's speech. Kelly was ready to expel all of them again, but since he allowed Duncan to return to school, he was forced to offer the same to Todd and his housemates. The parents finally accepted mutants and decided not to try and ban mutants from public schools, so Todd took advantage.

He decided to return to school despite the rest of the Brotherhood's decision to stay out and mess around all day. He didn't tell the others, but he really wanted to make something of himself and hopefully impress Wanda. He just told them the law required he go back to school or the feds would drag him off, and they believed him. Well, Wanda wasn't listening when he said it, but he was sure she secretly didn't want him to leave. Lance would take him to school five days a week minus the days he was late getting to the car, like today, then head off to do whatever he wanted. Todd hoped he'd suck it up and get a job someday soon so they wouldn't continue to 

starve. That was another perk of school, Todd qualified for free lunches every day, and he'd always take extra for later.

"Man, what a crappy day. First Lance leaves without me, then this. Good thing I actually did my homework last night. Man, I really hope I lost Duncan," he thought while walking towards his locker. Lance was nit-picky about being on time for his morning rides to school. That guy loved his car more than life itself, and possibly Kitty…Todd contemplated this while rummaging through his massive pile of stuff. Around him people wrinkled their noses at the mysterious odor wafting from his space. Todd took note and gave a small smirk. At least most people still avoided him even after mutants were outed. And he'd always have Duncan to make him feel welcome.

Todd found his science book and shoved his homework in the front cover so he wouldn't forget it, then shut his locker, and turned around. Only to be greeted with the sight of the happy couple. Jean and Scott had been pushed together by the trouble caused by Apocalypse and officially a couple again. Scott and Jean held hands and walked with their chins up, despite the stares and whispers of _mutant_, and stopped at Jean's locker. Scott waited for her to gather her things and Todd saw her check her hair in her small magnetic mirror. Scott said something to her and Jean turned around with a smile and gave him a kiss on the lips as the bell rang.

Todd briefly thought of his cudlebums and watched the couple walk away to class. Wanda didn't even attend school. In fact, Todd didn't know what she did during the day. "Probably shop and do girly stuff god she's so pretty I wonder if she shops for _bras_," he thought, then snapped out of it and checked his chin for drool. He didn't want a repeat of _last_ time.

After finding no drool, he straightened and started walking. He thought back to his first kiss with his angel. Of course he had tricked with the blue fuzzy freak's holo watch thing, but it had been a kiss! He'd been having doubts about the credibility of his love, but that one kiss had reinforced his passion, sparked his flame, driven him head over heals again! Not to mention Mastermind's work had made her not only non-obsessive about Magneto and Pietro, and she was a lot nicer now. Todd found he could even carry on a decent conversation with her. Now the next step was only to get her on a date…

He thought back to Jean and Scott and felt a pang of jealousy, imagining his self and Wanda in their place.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice rang out. For the second time that morning, Todd found himself knocked back to reality, this time by an angry voice of someone he's walked into.

"Oh! Hey, sorry, yo. Just, uh, sorry," he stammered to the other boy, then turned and rushed off. He had science class to get to, not to mention needing to run away from one of many embarrassing incidents.

Just as he turned the corner, the boy called out, "Hey, you left your book…" He held out Todd's science textbook, but he'd already gone through the door to another hallway.

Todd sighed in relief as he slid into his desk right as the second bell rang. He put down his backpack and opened his science book-wait, his book was gone. Todd groaned as he realized he dropped it when he ran into that guy. He put his head on his desk. It was a really bad morning so far. He sighed as he remembered that he'd done his homework, and then mentally kicked himself as he realized he'd put the work in the textbook and the textbook was with the boy and he was totally screwed for the day. "Oh, Wanda," he sighed as Ms. Clarkson started collecting the homework.

Jean and Scott. Wanda and Todd. He just hoped it would happen soon. He could use a constant in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own X Men

Ok, so here it should get more storyish and less one-shot-ish…I hope.

And onward!

The bell rang for sixth period. Todd gave a slight groan of happiness. He had lunch next. Geography had been hell, especially with the blue fuzzy x-geek throwing his glares and pelting him with tiny paper balls when ever the teacher wasn't looking.

He rolled his eyes, thinking back on it. He couldn't even do anything to the blue freak to get even; because of course somehow the principal would find out and add to his rap sheet for reasons to expel him.

Looking back on it, Todd's whole day had gone down the toilet, getting worse and worse, ever since first period. He shoved his books in his backpack and bolted out the door. He knew that losing his science textbook before school was a sure omen of a bad day.

After unloading his things in to his locker, he shut the door quickly and made a sweep of the hallway for Duncan and Company. After seeing a clear path, he made his way to the cafeteria. Finally, time to eat!

Lunch was Todd's favorite time of day. Why wouldn't it be, after all, it gave no homework, tests, and school time to kill by eating.

He grabbed a tray and searched for a seat, while simultaneously trying to be invisible.

The noise was deafening, and the heat stifling.

"Man, I'll just go outside," he muttered to himself. Outside had infinite space, good for people wanting to sit alone.

Todd crossed to lunchroom to the doors leading out front of the school, and pushed them open. He gave a huge breath, smelling the fresh air. Hey, just because he stunk didn't mean he liked bad smells. His room mates didn't seem to get that…

Now to find a nice shady place to eat—

"Hey!" A voice startled him out of his nature walk.

He stopped and looked around.

"Hey," the same person shouted. Todd gulped. It was the same guy from that morning, probably wanting revenge. He looked around. There was no escape, the guy would probably chase after him. He sighed and decided to go quietly.

He turned around the face the stranger, who walked toward him with a slight smile.

"Hey, you left your book," the boy said as he held the textbook over to Todd, who could only stare at it.

The guy waited for a couple seconds in confusion, "Um…"

Todd started and looked back up and took the book. "Um...thanks. Sorry, I'm not used to this."

"Used to what? Common courtesy from one person to another?" he questioned.

"Um, yeah," Todd replied. He took in his appearance. The guy was medium sized, slightly bigger that Todd, like that one x geek, what's his name, Freeze guy. He had slightly curly black hair with the sides of his head shaved. He wore black jeans, and a white tee shirt, both looked new, along with Doc Martins.

"Oh," the guy replied. "Well—"

"I thought you'd be mad about earlier, you know, when I nearly knocked you over."

The guy gave a laugh, "Um, like you could knock me over, you're like, a foot shorter than me."

"What? Four inches, four inches tops!" Todd laughed back.

"Whatever, man, whatever," he joked.

They smiled at each other. Todd decided to take a chance and asked, "Well, man, do you wanna eat with me…?"

"Uh, sure. I'm sure the others won't miss me."

They went and sat under a tree together, both throwing their stuff down. "I'm Kaylen, by the way," the guy said as he took out his lunch from his backpack.

"M'Todd Tolanski," he said with a mouthful of pizza. "But people call me Toad."

"Ha ha why?"

"I don't know, just cuz," Todd shrugged. There was no need to tell everyone his secret, no matter what Magneto and friends used to say.

They ate in silence, giving Todd time to take in the beautiful day.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Kaylen asked.

"Um," next was seventh period, and they had all ten classes on Mondays, so, "I'm off. Extra long lunch," he said.

"Aww. I have US History."

"Really? Are you a sophomore?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm a freshman," Todd said, slightly embarrassed. "Got held back."

"Ouch, that's rough. It's cool though. I'm not here to judge," Kaylen gave him an easy going smile. "Anyway, what do you have eighth, then?"

"I'm off again."

"Cool, me too! Do you want to hang out?" Kaylen asked.

"Sure, awesome," Todd exclaimed.

They made plans to meet in the same spot for eighth period, just as the bell rang.

Kaylen got up first, heaving his backpack over his shoulder. "See you later!" he said as he left for his next class.

"Ok, see ya!" Todd called out, then stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans. He leaned against the tree and realized that he'd had a civil conversation with another person. This was huge. He really only talked to the rest of the Brotherhood, and really only civilly to Freddy, and never to Wanda. Well, once to Wanda. Never enough to start a conversation.

He probably shouldn't tell the guys about Kaylen. They didn't take kindly to humans, preferring to socialize in their own group. "Well, they don't go to school with me, so what else am I supposed to do?" Todd thought. He didn't want to be friendless for his entire high school career. He sat back down with his back to the tree and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Kaylen walked into his US history classroom, and looked around for a familiar face. His eyes brightened as he saw Kitty. She motioned for him to sit in the desk next to her.

"Hi, where were you at lunch?" she asked.

"Oh, I made friends with someone and ate together," he replied.

"That's great!" Kitty said. She was always concerned for the new recruits. She knew how hard going to a new school was, and she hadn't had any friends at her old school in Chicago. Kaylen had a hard summer, so she was glad he was finally talking to people.

She smiled at him and straightened herself as the teacher came in to start class.


End file.
